The first Super Human
by Raptors
Summary: A guy trains for the world tournament, but he soon finds himself determined to reach a ancient power that has been lost by the weak humans for trilllions of years -not finished


Dragonball Z The first Super Human  
  
Deep in the 439 Mountain area, Gohan is about to start flying lessons for Goten when Videl arrives in her aircraft.  
  
"Well I've got news for you. Your going to teach me how to fly," Videl insisted as she put her aircraft back in its capsule.  
  
"That's fine I gave you my word and that's all there is too it," Gohan replied and a figure appeared from the horizon and stood nearby.  
  
She was about Gohan's height with Goku's hairstyle and a pony tail on one side, wearing a orange gi and a blue undershirt and dark purple pants. She had a long brown tail that swayed with her every movement. She had Saiyan features, black eyes and firm face.  
  
"Noki, nice of you to come by," Gohan said and she winked back at him.  
  
"Yeah, I finished all the work mum needed and decided to watch you coach these two," Noki stated and stood beside him, folding her arms.  
  
A roar was heard in the sky as they saw a green aircraft coming in for landing, showing a Capsule Corp logo on the side. The thrusters slowed to a low humming as it brushed dust from its hull, blowing from the craft.  
  
When it had come to a complete landing and stopped humming, the doors opened and a guy stepped out. He wore black army boots, dark green pants, a blue undershirt and a military vest around his chest. A symbol was noticed on his left showing the North Special Forces emblem. He had short black spiky hair and blue eyes and was slightly muscled. He was definitely human but a grey wolf tail protruded from behind and brushed against the grass.  
  
"I'm Syfer from Capsule Corporation, I used to be Dr. Briefs assistant," the guy said, introducing himself to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hey I remember you three years before the androids, you were a little kid who fixed things at the lab," Noki stated and Syfer just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, times have changed huh?"  
  
"So why did you come here Syfer, are you here for anything?" Gohan wondered and Videl was getting impatient.  
  
"I heard that you were going to teach Goten and Videl how to fly, well I want to learn too!" Syfer replied but Goten looked a little taken aback.  
  
"Well I suppose we can fit one more in," Noki agreed.  
  
"Yeah no problem with that," Gohan replied also taken aback.  
  
"Thankyou so much," Syfer said and stood where the others were after putting his aircraft back into its capsule.  
  
"Uh, I've never done this before, uh but teaching can't be that hard right," Gohan explained and the group looked puzzled.  
  
"To fly you basically take control of your energy then you sort of put it underneath you and your energy holds you up," Noki added finding it difficult to explain it herself.  
  
"Really a toddler could do it," Gohan stated and Videl glared at him and Syfer showed only anticipation and eagerness to learn more.  
  
"I mean a extremely talented toddler with years of hard work into it of course," Gohan said.  
  
"This energy business, what are you talking about," Videl insisted.  
  
"Well its uh, guess they call it something different where your from," Gohan stated rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Well its like a power you can feel inside your body," he finally said.  
  
"Who are you to be talking about my body?" Videl said, coldly and Noki couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Urgh, I don't think I'll ever find the right words for this," Gohan sighed.  
  
Goten looked at the two humans beside him and decided to show them, "It's like this," he said and held his arm up and fired a ki blast from his palm, which blasted a chunk from a boulder, causing dust to erupt from it.  
  
"Yeah it's like that," Gohan said, grinning and Noki did the same goofy face.  
  
"Wow, that was great," Syfer exclaimed and Goten grinned back at him.  
  
Videl looked freaked out by the explosion, "I see," she stuttered.  
  
"So if you guys don't call that energy, what so you call it Videl?" Noki asked her.  
  
"Well, it's a trick," Videl could only say.  
  
"No that can't be right, it's all real. We're not trying to trick anybody," Gohan explained.  
  
"Well then if it's not a trick, then I've never seen it in my whole life, ok!" Videl cried.  
  
"Ok I hear you," Gohan said, calming her down.  
  
"This going to be harder than I thought," Gohan said to Noki and she nodded in agreement.  
  
"So I can't fly if I don't have the energy?" Videl wondered looking up at him.  
  
"Don't worry, every living person has it inside of them," Gohan reassured her.  
  
"I've seen Vegeta train on many occasions back at Capsule Corp, he must be using energy to create all those energy attacks," Syfer said.  
  
Noki nodded, "Yeah that's right."  
  
"I must learn how to use my energy, I've had some training but I never knew about this," Syfer stated.  
  
"You just have to find it," Gohan assured Videl and Syfer.  
  
Videl smirked, "Yeah I will."  
  
"Alright then, Goten can you hang tight for a while. Before we move on, I need to show Videl and Syfer how to use their energy," Gohan said over Videl's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, but if you ask me it's a waste of time," Goten stated.  
  
"Hey, I'll learn it," Videl said.  
  
"Go on Goten, go play somewhere else," Noki said to her younger brother.  
  
"Okay but I'll be back and you better be ready," Goten insisted and hopped away laughing.  
  
"We will be!" Gohan called back at him and turned his gaze to the two humans.  
  
On a flat grass plain, Videl and Syfer sit on the ground in front of Gohan and Noki stands by watching curiously and patiently. Gohan sits cross- legged and cups his hands together, barely touching fingers.  
  
"I'll do it slowly, that way you can watch me better," Gohan assured them and Syfer and Videl concentrated on watching him.  
  
"The first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm, then you listen, listen to the centre of your body until you start to feel a pull, then you just pull it out," Gohan explained and a bright energy ball appeared in between his hands.  
  
"There you see," he said and both humans leaned forward and peered at the bright sphere of light, amazed at how nice it looked. Their eyes sparkled with its colour.  
  
"Cool isn't it," Gohan said and he made the sphere of light disappear and stood up.  
  
"Now you try," he stated and Syfer looked worried.  
  
I've got to do this, I'm beginning to understand this energy stuff but it's so hard to imagine, thought Syfer.  
  
Videl opened her hands, cupping them like Gohan did and concentrated hard on bringing her energy to her. Syfer watched and cupped his hands too and began concentrating, focussing on what was inside of him, the energy that is supposed to be there.  
  
"Remember from the centre," Gohan reminded them watching closely as they both struggled to bring their power to them.  
  
"Just bring it out," Gohan assured them as they concentrated hard.  
  
Gohan and Noki noticed that Videl was struggling hard, her muscles were shaking with determination.  
  
"You've got to relax your muscles. You'll never going to bring it out if your all tensed up like that Videl," Gohan reminded her and Videl stopped tensing up and stopped looking up at Gohan, mysty eyed.  
  
"I have to make this work," she insisted.  
  
"Why don't we call this a break you two, our mum is cooking lunch come and have something to eat," Gohan explained and Noki flew off to find Goten.  
  
Videl got up and dusted herself but Syfer was still on the ground, hands cupped struggling to get his energy. He wasn't tense but nothing was happening to him.  
  
"Hey Syfer, come and get some lunch," Gohan said looking back at him.  
  
"No, I've got to get this," Syfer struggled to speak as his concentration was heavy.  
  
"Suit yourself," Gohan replied and the two walked back to Chichi's house where lunch was already made for them.  
  
Still sitting and concentrating, Syfer was still trying to get the power within him but his mind was too tired to go on and his stomach was complaining. Relunctantly he got up and walked towards Chichi's house.  
  
When he got over a hill he found that the group were eating outside on a table and the scent of the food made him even more hungry. He ran down the hill and came to the table, where Gohan introduced him to Chichi and he took a seat. Chichi gave him a bowl of rice and topped it off with marinated meat.  
  
"Thankyou," he said and began eating straight away, filling a stomach.  
  
"Mmm, this is really good Chichi," Syfer commented and ate some more.  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," Chichi replied.  
  
The rest of the group shared conversation but Syfer was to occupied with his food to care and once finished he stared into space, concentrating.  
  
"Well now that we're done, let's go," Noki and Gohan insisted and Goten, Videl and Syfer got from their chairs and followed them back to the valley where they were before.  
  
Again, Syfer and Videl sat in front of Gohan and Noki as they calmed themselves and slowly concentrated knowing what they must do and were both putting their mind to the task. Both sat cross-legged, with open hands cupped making their energy existent.  
  
Videl was barely getting her first turn of gathering her energy and Gohan and Noki watched, waiting for her to be ready.  
  
"Your close I can feel it Videl," Gohan reassured her.  
  
Slowly a small energy sphere pulsed into life in her hands and her face became lighted with happiness.  
  
"Oh yeah you got it! I guess because you've been doing martial arts your entire life, it was much easier to tap into your power," Gohan cried and Videl let her little sphere of light disappear. She smiled at Gohan and looked past at Syfer who was having trouble.  
  
He was calm, but his determination and concentration were really with him but he couldn't understand why nothing was happening. He did everything Gohan and Noki told him too but it was not happening at all.  
  
Videl smiled sympathetically and got up, "So do you think I can fly now Gohan?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Didn't I mention that you had to control that energy first," Gohan reminded her.  
  
"Well don't just sit there let's learn this thing!" she insisted and Gohan got up and followed her back to Goten.  
  
Noki stayed behind and watched Syfer glare into his hands, knowing that he was very determined to make it work.  
  
"You can do it Syfer, just look into the centre of your body, listen to it and let it all come out," Noki coached him and he listened to her intently.  
  
"Okay," he finally gasped and calmed himself taking a deep breath and then concentrating, listening to his body but couldn't figure out what to do next, how to bring it all out. But even he couldn't hear anything his body called out to him and finally stopped laying back on the ground wiping sweat from his head.  
  
"I can't do it, I can't hear anything," he gasped and Noki figured out what was wrong with him but couldn't think of the words to describe what he should do.  
  
Syfer got up and walked away feeling sad, "I'm just going to train for a while," he said and walked off until he was alone in a field.  
  
He performed a few warm ups and then thrust his fists and elbows and legs into martial art techniques. When he was little he had trained with his father but he passed away and Syfer was sent to Capsule Corp to help Dr Briefs. During his time he had seen almost all the Z fighters but they barely noticed him or even asked who he was.  
  
Noki and Gohan had noticed however and he told them his name and said he wanted to train just like them but they only giggled and said he had a long way to go. He was determined however and went to all the weight rooms in the city and trained there none stop until he was satisfied that he could handle a gravity room. For the rest of his years as he grew up he secretly trained in a gravity room, adjusting his techniques but because he knew nothing about energy his training took a lot more to perform and get stronger. After ten long years Syfer finally made it through but had never really gained much at all, hiding his true power without him even realising it.  
  
As day past by, Videl was mastering her energy but she had to leave and Syfer had watched intently, jealous that another human like him could perform so well beyond him. Gohan, Noki and Goten decided to train together but they had asked Syfer what he was going to do.  
  
"Well I guess I'll just sleep out here tonight," Syfer replied.  
  
"You can stay with us if you want," Goten assured him but Syfer refused and left the valley, beginning their training somewhere else.  
  
"Now for my intense training," Syfer sighed and threw a capsule which revealed a spaceship-looking building, which was actually a gravity room.  
  
Syfer entered the doorway, "Computer activate security protocol Alpha-nine zero."  
  
The doors closed tight and the computer activated, "Protocol activated, initiating training room."  
  
Syfer walked to the Graviton machine and stood, taking his mind of his day and pressing the machine until it reached a reading of fifty times normal gravity. The entire room became pressurised and Syfer could feel the heavy weight upon him, which was nearly unbearable and he found it difficult to move any part of his body without feeling his muscles burn with pain and began his training.  
  
Five hours passed as Syfer still trained in the Gravity Room, still feeling his body ache from the intense gravity but he refused to give up until he was stronger. He was slowly adapting to the gravity, performing martial arts, vertical finger ups, pushups and hanging upside down and bring himself up to his knees, which was a painful exercise for him.  
  
"Eight thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine….Nine thousand!" Syfer gasped after doing a few thousand push ups with one finger and collapsed to the ground in a heap, his body aching all over.  
  
He sat cross-legged and ignoring all his pain he concentrated listening to the sound of his body and for once he sensed it, a green aura inside his body. He tried to grasp it but failed and continued to feel its strength.  
  
It took another hour of concentration and suddenly he remembered his old teaching of the mind, soul and body and practiced those in his attempts. In a blinding flash he grasped it and pulled it out of him revealing a bright green sphere of energy in his palms.  
  
Syfer looked amazed at the sight and with his new energy, he could feel all his years of hard training bring back the energy, which he never experienced. He struggled to control it and after another two hours he was able to use it to his use. He still couldn't fly but he was able to fire energy blasts and create blazing flares as he increased his efforts of training in fifty times gravity.  
  
Dawn broke and Syfer woke up after hanging upside down, concentrating his energy all that time and being capable of focussing it easily. His power level could be compared to Captain Ginyu back on the battles on Namek and since his new energy was being pumped through him he felt so much more powerful.  
  
"I never knew my training had taken my energy this far," Syfer exclaimed and walked to the Graviton machine and turned it off, already used to fifty times gravity.  
  
"Computer shut down security protocol," Syfer told the computer and the room shut down as the door opened and he put his shirt and vest back over his bare chest and stepped outside into fresh air. During his training he had also mastered the technique to suppress his energy as low as possible.  
  
He looked around and Gohan, Goten and Noki were running towards his direction, but he knew that it was just for Goten's training. They stopped a few metres away when they saw the large oval building.  
  
"What is that Syfer?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Hehe It's my gravity room, I designed it myself," Syfer explained and then it disappeared in a puff of smoke returning to a capsule and he put it into his pocket.  
  
"I did some training," Syfer explained and they nodded.  
  
"Cool, that's good , you must already know how to fight then?" Noki wondered.  
  
"That's right and I finally mastered my energy, look see," Syfer said cheerfully and held a hand towards a mountain and fired a huge blast of energy into it, causing it to buckle and collapse in a bellow of smoke.  
  
"Wow, you've been training for a while haven't you?" Gohan said amazed at how powerful that blast was.  
  
"Yeah since I was ten I started to train in gravity rooms but last night when I released my energy all those years of training came back to me, its incredible," Syfer exclaimed.  
  
"Well now that you know how to control your energy you can use it to fly and fight as you just proved," Gohan assured him and Syfer grinned.  
  
"Your suppressing your power Syfer," Noki pointed out.  
  
"I want to keep a low profile," Syfer said simply and Videl came back in her aircraft ready for another lesson.  
  
The three stood together on the grass ready for their first day flying.  
  
"Ok it's finally time to try our first flight. Just use your energy and be careful," Noki instructed.  
  
Videl was trying hard, murmering noisily and Goten was hopping up and down.  
  
"No, no Goten. Flying and hoping are two different things. Use your energy," Gohan insisted and Goten stopped and concentrated feeling his energy flow through him.  
  
Instantly he floated off the ground and he smiled happily wobbling about in the air.  
  
"Goten your flying, that's great!" Noki cried.  
  
"Whoa you mean like this," Goten said cheerfully and began flying around awkwardly.  
  
"Wow look at me Gohan, Noki, I'm a little birdy!" Goten cried and floated off.  
  
"That's really great Goten!" Gohan said but remained with Videl and Syfer while Noki went over to Goten who fell down.  
  
"Ok let's start from the beginning. Feel the energy from your stomach and slowly bring it out. Relax your muscles," Gohan instructed and Videl concentrated really hard.  
  
The grass around her swayed and Gohan was sensing that she was on the verge of flying.  
  
"That's the energy, just push it out!" Gohan said and Videl began to float of the ground.  
  
"Yeah you got it! Look your floating!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Gohan, I'm trying to concentrate," Videl gasped and he clsed his mouth shut as she landed on the ground.  
  
Gohan wasn't watching Syfer but he released all his energy as Videl landed, a blazing green aura formed around him and tiny rocks floated around him.  
  
"Syfer your energy, you're as powerful as Yamcha!" Noki exclaimed eyes bulging having no idea how strong he was before. Gohan and Videl looked as amazed. Goten wasn't looking but noticed the power coming from the human.  
  
Syfer continued to keep his energy at his maximum strength and he looked like he was about to attack something but focussing all his will power he concentrated on flying and in a while he started to float of the ground. His wolf tail thrashed wildly as he was concentrating but soon realised he needed little effort to fly at all. All it needed was to learn how to focus.  
  
"I'm floating, I'm floating!" Syfer cried and his power reduced to a normal state, his flare less raged.  
  
He then noticed he was several meters above the tree lines and came back down, floating just a bit of the ground. Goten came over to see him.  
  
"Wow, you can fly too," Goten exclaimed floating at his eye level.  
  
"Yeah, maybe tomorrow we can fly together," Syfer grinned back at him.  
  
While Goten and Syfer were practising their flying, Videl had just finished yelling at Gohan and left after he suggested her to cut her hair.  
  
"Seventeen!" Noki cried and a guy with long black hair flew by and landed near the gang.  
  
"Hey Noki how are things?" he replied and gave her a kiss and she returned it.  
  
Goten and Syfer looked puzzled but Gohan already knew that Android 17 and Noki really liked each other. Android 17 greeted the other gang members and found it amusing that Syfer a human was being taught by a Saiyan. However the Android and Syfer did get along fine but he had come by only to see Noki and stay with her a while. Noki and 17 flew off towards the lake for a romantic afternoon. Goten and Gohan practiced their flying and running and Syfer practiced with them until a few hours later Videl came back. With shorter hair.  
  
"Hi Videl," Gohan gulped.  
  
"I've come back for more lessons," Videl said.  
  
Several hours passed and Videl was floating above the tree line and smiled at Gohan down below.  
  
"Look Gohan, I'm higher than the trees!" she cried with happiness.  
  
"Yeah your doing great!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Videl looked ahead of her and saw Goten flying super fast, spinning, flipping, turning and skimming across the sky in perfect co-ordination and flying fast.  
  
"I won't stop till I fly like him," Videl stated and Gohan just gave a sigh.  
  
Syfer suddenly appeared into view, except he had a blazing green flare around him, slicing through the air at a incredible speed dashing past Goten. After practicing his flying Syfer had felt so good about getting better at it every time and he returned from a mountain area, flipping, taking sharp turns and moving fast across the sky until he saw Goten doing the same but he didn't have a flare around him and Syfer did since he was at his maximum strength.  
  
He screamed past Goten, barely passing by his face and the little guy stopped and was amazed at how fast he was going, "Wow, Syfer can move pretty fast. I wonder if I can move like that."  
  
In a flash, Goten turned Super Saiyan and a gold flare appeared around him and he moved towards Syfer who was clearly racing him but he turned around and saw him with yellow hair and was confused.  
  
"Goten what happened to you?" Syfer wondered as Goten easily caught up with him.  
  
"I can become a Super Saiyan didn't you know that Syfer?" Goten replied.  
  
"No, I mean I know that it's a Saiyan transformation and increases power and speed but you're the first Super Saiyan I've ever seen," Syfer exclaimed.  
  
"Glad to hear it, hey I'll race you!" Goten said and dashed off at super speed.  
  
"Huh? Oh ok your on!" Syfer beamed and increased his power storming after him.  
  
He was clearly no match for Goten in his Super Saiyan form and even at his full strength Goten was merely a tiny speck in the distance.  
  
Someday I will be that strong, Syfer thought coldly and flew back to where Gohan, Goten and Videl waited for him.  
  
"That was cheap Goten, your transformation is amazing but you had the advantage," Syfer complained ad Goten could only grin. Noki and 17 had come back and cheered her on for support.  
  
They watched Videl train for another few days but Syfer had left them alone, keeping in his gravity room training hard with all his available energy. After halting his punches he felt very relaxed at the current gravity and his determination struggled him to become stronger. A month had passed since he had finished his flying lessons.  
  
"Computer increase to 120 times gravity," Syfer ordered and the pressure became much more pressurised than before as the weight became more demanding but he would never give up. He was already in motion, beginning his new round of training, but had been practising the Kamehameha wave that Gohan taught him before leaving.  
  
"Ka!!!…Me!!!…HA!!!…ME!!!…HA!!!" Syfer yelled cupping his hands and releasing a green blast of energy which was directed back at him and he dodged it and fired blasts of more energy into a invisible enemy. After a few more hours of training in 120 times gravity he had programmed holographic enemies to attack him and he used this experience to the extreme learning more about fighting and how to control his energy.  
  
Nineteen months pass and every Z fighter has been training for the World Tournament. Gohan and Goten fight each other as Super Saiyans, Noki trains her skills against 17, Trunks and Vegeta train hard under extreme gravity, Krillin tests his power against 18, Goku trains hard in the underworld with Pikkon and Syfer trains extremely hard at 690 times gravity against multiple holograms.  
  
"We're finally here!" Goten and Trunks cry as Bulma's ship lands on the Tournament island.  
  
"Well it's about time," Vegeta smirks as he steps out with the others and walk down the alleyway.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to test out our strength against each other," Krillin added as they walked as one big family.  
  
Crowds of people gather around Mr. Satan and Videl as the media people run up to him and capture him on film and on microphone.  
  
"Boy that goof hasn't changed a bit," Yamcha stated.  
  
"Don't worry about him," Krillin added.  
  
"I can't sense Goku but there is someone else we know," Master Roshi said and they saw Piccolo standing in the shade.  
  
"Its mister Piccolo!" Goten cried.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, have you seen my dad?" Gohan asked him.  
  
"No, not yet," Piccolo replied.  
  
"It's really good to see you again Piccolo!" Krillin said.  
  
"Thanks Krillin, I see everyone has been training hard," Piccolo said and every fighter nodded.  
  
Suddenly Goku appears and greets everyone, meeting Goten for the first time as they walk finally as a family towards the tournament talking madly with Goku about their time when he was gone and Goku tells them everything that happens at the underworld Tournament.  
  
Pushing through the crowd, Syfer sees Gohan and Noki with a tall guy with spiky hair. He walks towards them, "Hey Gohan, nice to see you here!"  
  
Gohan and everyone else turn to see Syfer in his military training gear and his wolf tail thrashes beside him in excitement.  
  
"Who's this Gohan?" Goku asked, curious.  
  
"Oh this is Syfer, he comes from Capsule Corp," Bulma explained noticing him straight away.  
  
Syfer looks at every person and sees that they are mostly all fighters, only half of them he actually knows or remembers.  
  
"Hi Syfer, are you coming to fight in the tournament too?" Goku asked him.  
  
"Sure am, can't wait, I've been training really hard for it," Syfer replied still realising that he suppressed his energy to half its strength.  
  
"Wow maybe you and I can fight each, I can feel that your pretty strong," Krillin said and 18 just smiled at her husbands taunt.  
  
"I hope I do, you must be Krillin I remember you, Yamcha I know, who are you?" Syfer asked the tall spiky haired man.  
  
"Hahaha I'm Goku, Noki, Gohan and Goten's father," he answered.  
  
"Cool, nice to meet you," Syfer said and then greeted a happy Goten and Trunks.  
  
They moved on with a new member but Syfer kepted up with Goku and asked a few questions.  
  
"So Syfer where are you from? Are you human cus that tail looks cool," Goku stated.  
  
Syfer blushed slightly, "Yeah I'm human with a bit of genetic wolf genes inside me. My father taught me how to fight but he passed away and I used to grow up at Capsule Corp and now I'm a dedicated fighter. You were taught by Master Gohan right?" Syfer explained.  
  
"Yeah that's right, he taught me how to fight, why do you ask," Goku wondered.  
  
"Well he's my grandad," Syfer answered.  
  
"What?! Your grandad!" cried Goku and Master Roshi.  
  
"Yeah, but I never met him, so I learnt all his techniques from my dad," Syfer said and they nodded and the group continued walking.  
  
"Your name please?" asked a man sitting at a table.  
  
"I'm Syfer, I'll be fighting today," Syfer responded and after his name was written down he stepped aside.  
  
Trunks stepped forward and the man eyed him, "I'm Trunks."  
  
"Oh another one for the junior division," the man said.  
  
"What's that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The Junior Division is for people under fifteen years old," the man explained.  
  
Trunks turned back to Goten, "You here that, they're putting us with all the kids."  
  
"They sure have changed things around here. What a good idea," Bulma stated.  
  
"Look we want to be in the adult section," Trunks insisted.  
  
"No can do, its against the rules," the man explained.  
  
"But that's boring," Trunks complained and the gang burst into laughter.  
  
"Bye Goku, Gohan and Goten. Good luck," Chichi said.  
  
"We'll cheering for you guys. Good luck!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Thanks, at least one of us will win," Goku replied as the true fighters waved goodbye and walked to the tournament arena.  
  
The gang reached the tournament lobby where hundreds of fighters cheered for Mr Satan to hit a punching device which gave a score of how good you were. Piccolo managed to destroy the cameras and said that it wasn't right for a fighting ring to be full of media garbage. Syfer like all the Z team hated Mr Satan as he showed off to the crowd and punched the device revealing a number of 137.  
  
Several other fighters were called up each getting 97 and a 76.  
  
Android 18 went next and touching lightly, which gave a outstanding 779 but she was asked to try again and reached 203. Syfer gave a sweat then realising just how tough his new pals were and a primitive punching machine was not what gave him the idea.  
  
Krillin tried next and his number was 185 and Goku was at 176. Piccolo went next and received 210.  
  
"Syfer," said the roll-caller and he walked calmly to the machine and punched it lightly.  
  
"209," called the man.  
  
Syfer walked away and after a few minutes the rest of all the fighters had been arranged and on a screen above them revealed their enemies. But the Z fighters were only caring about who they fought.  
  
"Terrific I get to fight a guy called Kabuto," Piccolo complained.  
  
"Hah, I have to fight a weakling human! What a waste!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna flatten that Satan guy," Android 18 stated.  
  
"Well I'm fighting…Syfer? Hey cool we're fighting each other!" Krillin exclaimed and looked over at Syfer who looked at the board unintentionally, folding his arms.  
  
"Gohan your fighting Girus and I'm fighting Rebus," Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Now that you are aware of who you are fighting, we will begin the fight," the announcer said as they moved into the waiting rooms and considered who would fight first.  
  
Half an hour passed and three pairs of fighters had already gone into the arena to fight and then the announcer began to call out the next contestants. All the fighters watched the arena on a stage, seeing everything around them.  
  
"The next contestants are Krillin vs Syfer!" yelled the announcer and the two humans moved to the stage.  
  
Krillin was wearing his orange gi outfit like Goku was wearing and took position on the other side of the stage, the crowd watching intently. Syfer stood in his position, arms folded and closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
Krillin began to warm up, stretching his leg and arm muscles until he stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"This is gonna be a good fight, human vs human huh?" Krillin stated and Syfer ignored him.  
  
"Ok folks I now declare this match to begin!" The announcer shouted after explaining the rules to the two.  
  
Krillin was the first to attack, charging up all his energy, a blazing flare around him and dashed towards Syfer and just before he was about to connect a blow to the face his entire body was smacked by a invisible force so strong that it knocked him backwards. It was like hitting a brick wall.  
  
Krillin wasn't even scarred by it and stood up ready for a attack and Syfer opened his eyes and unfolded his arms.  
  
"Your chances against me are minimal Krillin," Syfer stated and faded out and appeared behind Krillin and smashed him in the back, causing him to throw forward into the arena. Syfer hovered slightly and watched as Krillin got up.  
  
"Ok Syfer that does it…Kamehame…HA!!!" Krillin cried, cupping his hands and firing a blast of energy towards Syfer.  
  
Just as it comes in range Syfer throws it aside with ease and charges at Krillin at full speed and in a instant they become entangled in a major fist fight which lasts for several minutes, each flying away from each other and connecting shots on different parts of the stage.  
  
"This is it Krillin, I'm getting bored, time to finish this," he snarled and without releasing any energy he hit Krillin square in the face causing him to crash into the ground beside the stage. Syfer smirks and floats back down to the stage and the crowd cheer for him.  
  
"Syfer has won the match everybody!" the announcer exclaimed and the human with the wolf tail left the arena.  
  
"Hah, pathetic, they are both weak so it doesn't matter who wins," Vegeta stated coldly.  
  
"Dad, I think Syfer wasn't even trying when he fought Krillin," Gohan said but the two Saiyans knew even he was not worth considering as a threat.  
  
"Yeah he's pretty strong for a human," Noki agreed.  
  
"Well I must admit Syfer has some pretty good fighting techniques," Goku added.  
  
"I sensed that he was suppressing his energy the whole time," Piccolo remarked.  
  
"Poor Krillin, he really didn't have a chance," Android 18 said calmly.  
  
"Well that was a good fight but here are our next contestants Piccolo versus Kabuto!"  
  
"Your pretty strong for a human," Krillin said to Syfer as they walked into a refreshment room together and Krillin got a towel and rubbed his face.  
  
"Thanks, I've been training in 690 times gravity," Syfer replied smiling.  
  
Krillin's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped, "690 times gravity for a human, wouldn't that kill you?"  
  
"Technically yes, a human is supposed to only withstand 100 times gravity but my determination and control of my energy allowed me to ascend and get stronger. Oh the fight is gonna start soon , let's go see," Syfer exclaimed as they moved back to the stage.  
  
Wow 690 times gravity I've never seen a human do that much before, Krillin thought.  
  
When they arrived back at the stage they were greeted by their friends and then watched the battle commense.  
  
Piccolo stood on one side of the stage and Kabuto on the other but as he entered Piccolo noticed the halo above his head. He had black wings and orange skin and a firm feeling about him as he walked onto the stage.  
  
"I see you notice my halo Piccolo. I'm from the West Quadrant of the Galaxy, I've been given some time here to fight just like Goku, I'm really glad I get to fight someone like you," Kabuto gestured.  
  
Piccolo gave a small grin, "I'm honoured."  
  
"Okay let the battle begin!" called the announcer.  
  
Kabuto charged at Piccolo but he dodged his fist and appeared behind him. Kabuto turned around and kicked Piccolo and missed again. Piccolo faded out and appeared beside him and punched Kabuto in the gut but it didn't hurt him at all.  
  
They got close again and connected a good fist fight but Kabuto had the advantage until Piccolo went to maximum strength and threw him into the ground. After the smoke cleared Kabuto got up and fired a energy blast which hit Piccolo in the chest and he fell over because it was too powerful.  
  
Piccolo staggered up and they exchanged a few more fistfights until Kabuto smacked a powerful fist into Piccolo knocking him out of the stage. Kabuto wasn't even panting after the fight since he was clearly more powerful. The Z fighters looked on amazed.  
  
"Did you see that! He's strong!" Noki exclaimed but Vegeta was unconvinced but deep inside he knew that Kabuto was strong.  
  
"He better survive the next battles so that I can fight him!" Vegeta stated.  
  
Typical Vegeta, Syfer thought.  
  
Syfer was impressed by Kabuto's strength and how easily he beat Piccolo but then again Kabuto was probably training two thousand years in the underworld for all he knew. 


End file.
